


Coffee for John

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Pornstar - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrity Crush, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pornstars, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The Hollywood Box Office actor Nick Robinson is spending back home in Seattle where he grew up.
Relationships: Nick Robinson/Joey Mills
Series: A Night With the Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 11





	Coffee for John

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Happy 18th Bro _

Holding his shaft, Nick watched Ty’s face, the youngster was deep in concentration, his cheeks turning pink as he breathed through the pain of first time anal penetration.

**Coffee for John**

“Coffee for John, tall hazelnut cappuccino.” the barista called. “Yeah, thanks.” Nick smiled warmly taking his cup. He turned to the condiment station taking a sachet of sugar, ripping it open and stirring it in. Nick made for the exit, no one had noticed him in his baseball cap and sunglasses. “Hey John, how’s it going?” a young man asked politely walking up alongside Nick as he stepped outside the coffee shop. The actor glanced sideways wondering whether or not to stop. “Yeah good thanks, I’m just in a bit of a hurry.” Nick lied. “Ok.” The young man replied sounding disappointed, “I was hoping to get a quick selfie, out of the public eye if you’re trying to stay incognito?” _[Fuck, I’m rumbled. Can’t treat a fan badly now.]_

Nick stopped and turned to face his fan, “yeah sure. Do you mind going over by my car?” _[I recognise that face.]_ In Nick’s mind the cogs were working overtime, _[where do I know him from.]_ “Thanks, I loved you in Love, Simon, that film meant a lot to me.” the fan beamed following Nick towards his car. They came to a halt and Nick placed his coffee cup on his car then took off his hat and sunglasses. Nick beamed at the young man, the awe in his fan’s eyes was evident and endearing, Nick loved acting to inspire people.

They moved closer together as the young fan held his phone up for the selfie, they both smiled towards the camera and snap, photo taken. “One more?” Nick smiled, placing his arm around his fan’s neck resting on his far shoulder, snap. “Thank you so much, you’re the best.” the fan smiled at Nick unable to hide his joy. “Can I ask you something? Do I know you from somewhere?” Nick smiled, placing his baseball cap and sunglasses back on. The young man looked at him in disbelief, “really? Oh my God!” his jaw hung down, “maybe if you watch adult videos online?” _[oooops, fuck, well played Nick.]_ “Maybe once or twice.” Nick lied trying to seem nonchalant, “So you’re a porn actor? That’s kinda cool.” he smiled reassuringly. “A completely different kind of acting,'' the young man grinned. “I can imagine.” “Have you worked out where you saw me?” The fan asked, Nick was at a loss, “nah. I’m not sure.” “I’m Joey Mills...I do gay porn!” he beamed.

The look on Nick’s face was a picture, fortunately his dumbfounded expression was covered by his sunglasses. “Shit, that’s awesome. I haven’t seen anything like that in a while, you must’ve been memorable.” Nick chuckled, Joey’s beaming face somehow spread even wider. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.” Nick nodded appreciatively, Joey sensed it was time to leave him alone. “Appreciate the selfie, and hopefully I will see you in a new movie soon.” he smiled. “It’s my pleasure, good luck with your movies too.” Nick replied holding his hand out for a fist bump which Joey accepted willingly. 

Nick climbed into his car and watched Joey walking away, the 24-year-old grinned to himself, _[Joey Mills eh.]_ He typed it into google and hit search _[fucking hell!!!]_ Nick’s shorts were beginning to tent. Pictures of Joey’s legs spread wide apart with a hard cock pushing into his tight hole made Nick drool from his mouth and his cock.

Turning the key in the ignition the engine rattled into motion and Nick pulled out slowly. He moved out of the car park and turned left, trundling down the street he slowed down and lowered his window. “Yo.” Nick called, Joey glanced sideways, _[Who is this sketchy guy stalking me]_ he peered across and froze realising it was Nick again. “Did you want a ride?” Nick smiled, Joey approached the car leaning down to talk through the open window. “I’m only three blocks from here.” “So, get in then!” Nick chuckled. Joey pulled the door open climbing into Nick’s car, careful not to spill his coffee and settled in pulling on his seatbelt.

“Where are you heading?” Nick asked, “Just back to my hotel, I’m here for a few days of exploring.” Joey replied, “Cool, are you here with anyone?” “No, I wanted some alone time.” Joey smiled, “Oh that’s a cool idea. Well if you’re bored and want something to do with that alone time let me know, I’m only a 15 minute drive from here.” Nick grinned turning after the third block and pulling up at a loading bay. “Wow, are you serious? I would love to hang out with you!” Joey beamed, his blue eyes shining back at Nick. “Yeah I’m serious. I had to look you up after you said your name and well, this is what I found.” Nick explained unlocking his phone and handing it to Joey. 

The twink looked at the screen filled with x-rated images of himself getting split in two by a collection of different cocks, his cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. “But hey, no pressure. If you just wanna go and see a couple of landmarks I’m cool with that.” Nick beamed at him reassuringly. Joey looked at the phone screen then back at Nick, “My hotel room is pretty boring, I bet the scenery is much more interesting 15 minutes from here.” he grinned. Nick smiled back at him and looked in the mirror before pulling away from the curve. 

Joey watched the Seattle scenery flashing past him as Nick took him to a suburb not too far from the city centre. Pulling into a drive the car disappeared straight into a garage which closed behind them and Nick neatly parked the car. “Welcome to my home.” He grinned at Joey before pulling at his door handle and climbing out. The pornstar followed suit grabbing his things and pursued the box office actor into the house. 

Joey’s eyes were instantly drawn to studying his new surroundings, classic Star Wars posters and memorabilia decorated the walls of the bright room. A large canvas picture of a still from Jurassic World including Nick, Ty and the herd of Stegosaurus spread impressively across the back wall. “You were so hot in that film.” Joey nodded towards the canvas, Nick looked up at it then back at Joey beaming, “thanks.” throwing his things aside he approached Joey who stood unsure of where to go. Placing his hand on Joey’s lower back he pulled the pornstar towards him and planted a firm kiss on the lips of the starstruck twink.

The kiss lasted a couple of seconds but even after Nick released him Joey's mouth continued to quiver in excitement. "Can I get you a drink or something?" Nick asked, "I'm all set." Joey grinned holding up his coffee. Nick nodded appreciatively and they stood face to face quietly surveying each other. Joey was around 5 inches shorter and craned up slightly to look at the stunning film star. 

Their eyes were locked together in silence for just a second before their faces connected again. Their lips parted and they sucked hard at each other's tongues. Nick wrapped his arms around Joey's slim frame lifting the twink up, Joey wrapped his legs around Nick's waist squeezing the older boy above his thighs to stay up. The 24-year-old carried Joey over to the couch before lowering him down onto his back. Nick's lips came down with him pinning Joey’s head to the couch while the rest of the actor's body came down to pin Joey's submissive torso to the couch.

Joey's hands ran up and down Nick's back, keeping the A-lister pinned to his body. The porn star's fingers ran down Nick's side and peeked under his shirt before lifting it up over his head. Nick straightened his arms allowing his shirt to come free and shaking his wavy hair. Joey placed Nick's shirt beside him before leaning up to pull off his own shirt. Nick watched on intrigued as Joey revealed his body, his twink frame was smooth and beautifully tanned. His pecs, boyishly charming with tight brown nipples. Before Joey could lower his arms Nick got a peek at the pornstar's bushy pits. He couldn't help himself, Nick dove nose first into Joey's armpit, the 21-year-old moaned as Nick's tongue gave his armpit as lick before inhaling his scent.

Joey's hands reached down to Nick's jeans and began to unbutton them, as his fingers fumbled around he could feel Nick's boner pressed against the inside of his jeans. Nick grinned at Joey, “Bet you’ve had some big ones!” he smiled as Joey threw open his jeans and began to tug at Nick through his boxers. The pornstar grinned with a glint in his but refused to answer the question whilst staring deep into Nick’s eyes massaging the actor’s rod.

It was Nick’s turn to tug at the 21-year-old’s denim shorts unbuttoning them and throwing them open. Joey wore a cheeky tight pair of boxers decorated with the stars and stripes. “Cute.” Nick sniggered, pulling Joey’s shorts down to his feet and then slid them off over Joey’s white trainers. Jumping up onto the couch, Nick returned to kiss the pornstar pinning him to the couch. 

As they resumed kissing, Joey’s hands wandered inside Nick’s boxers again pulling them down to get better access to the stunning movie star’s undercarriage. Nick’s balls were nested in a thick brush of dark curly pubes, the 24-year-old’s balls felt heavy with cum as he gently massaged them. Nick exhaled through his nose breathing heavily on Joey’s face as his balls twitched with every light touch of the young Missourian’s fingers.

Nick's hands wandered down Joey's smooth sides and landed at the top of the pornstar's boxers. Joey lifted his hips allowing Nick to slide them free, the twink lay there naked below him enticingly. Nick bent down to press their chests together again, this time their cocks touched, both boys moaned before their tongues intertwined again. Nick’s hands wandered down Joey’s body again, pulling away from their kiss he began to descend down the twink’s slender frame. Pausing at Joey’s neck, Nick sucked at the pornstar’s soft skin. The 24-year-old’s right hand rested on Joey’s hard cock while his left hand continued further down to locate the twink’s hole.

In a flash, Nick returned his fingers to his mouth giving them a quick spit before returning the Joey's twink ring. Without hesitation Nick pressed forward with his left while he right hand jerked Joey steadily. Joey groaned as two of Nick's fingers forced their way inside him, the 21-year-old’s ring put up the weakest resistance to Nick's searching hand. The actor's fingers pushed easily into Joey's warm hole, his knuckles sliding deeper into the slutty pornstar before his palm was able to hold Joey's cheeks.

Joey beamed up at Nick who pulled away watching the Missourian’s expression reacting to his searching fingers. Nick added another, three fingers inside Joey and the boy barely flinched, _[what a pro!]_ Nick grinned. The 24-year-old's free hand caressed Joey's balls, the twink's sac was tight and full, his balls jumped as Nick's fingers traced along his smooth scrotum. Joey squirmed in joy as the Hollywood actor probed his slutty insides stretching his willing ring. Nick grinned down still as he began to jab his finger into the twink’s hole.

Joey's eyes swirled around in their sockets as the sexy A-lister poked his hole to an intensifying rhythm. Reaching down, the Missourian took hold of Nick's meat whilst Nick’s fingers continued their exploration of Joey's hole. The warmth of his hole hugged Nick's fingers as he worked Joey's ring looser still.

Nick slowly pulled his fingers free from the pornstar’s hole and grinned down on him. Without wasting a second Joey pulled himself up and spun round so he was face-to-face with Nick’s cock. Joey flashed Nick his trademark cute twinky smile before he opened his mouth to swallow the actor’s hard cock. Nick watched the professional instantly slide down to his crotch burying his nose into Nick’s bushy pubes.

The skinny twink knew it was time to prove himself, his technique was natural like a fish in water as his face bobbed into Nick’s musky crotch. Undeterred by Joey lying on his front, Nick wanted to reciprocate as best he could. Leaning forward he placed his hands firmly on Joey’s tight bum cheeks spreading them open and smiled down on the pornstar’s exposed ring. Joey could only grin through a mouthful of cock as to his surprise the Hollywood star began to lap at his entrance. 

Joey decided to show Nick how it's done, with his famous twisting and sucking motion Joey deepthroated every inch of Nick’s pole. His tongue created extra pressure on the 24-year-old’s sensitive skin as he began to pick up speed. Joey received two rewards for his hard work as the sound of Nick’s enjoyment tickled his ears, whilst the flavour of Nick’s precum tickled his tastebuds.

Nick was enjoying the best of both worlds, whilst Joey polished off his hard cock, the 24-year-old nibbled away on the pornstar’s tight buns. Joey’s arse was beautifully tanned, his buns were a little lighter than the rest of his body but it was obvious he had also managed to sunbathe nude on occasions as the difference between his bum and torso wasn’t as noticeable as it may have been. The Jurassic World star held Joey’s cheeks apart firmly and as he was upside down, he ran his tongue along the twink’s hole from top to bottom.

As Nick's tongue slid across Joey's hole he could feel the pressure in his balls beginning to grow. The animal urge inside the actor made him imagine pulling his cock from Joey's lips, walking around behind the sexy twink and ramming his cock between the Missourian's smooth cheeks. The plan formulated in the 24-year-old’s mind whilst Joey's lips gently glided over Nick's hard shaft. 

The twink’s tongue swirled around Nick’s head before he pulled off and slid his tongue down the actor’s shaft. Holding Nick’s cock aside, his tongue lapped at the 24-year-old’s hairy balls. Nick moaned into Joey’s arse as the twink’s tongue curled around his balls, Joey cupping each one in turn, _[hmm, full of cum]_ he grinned to himself as Nick dribbled down his crack.

Nick pulled himself out of Joey’s mouth and pressing his hand on the twink’s back to keep him flat on the couch he walked around behind the sexy pornstar. Kneeling behind Joey he lined himself up with the 21-year-old’s experienced pink hole. Joey still looked as beautifully tight as ever, the Jurassic World star wasted no time, placed his head at Joey’s entrance and pressed forward. Joey's hole opened willingly to accept Nick's pole, the 24-year-old’s 6.5 inches slid to the depths of Joey's tunnel forcing a long breath from the pornstar. Joey grinned up at Nick, "fuck me John." He teased. Nick smiled and without a word thudded into the tight little twink.

Kneeling on the couch, Nick took Joey by his white trainers and spread his legs wide. Pushing forward slightly he topped the pornstar's feet towards him and began to smash into his hole mercilessly. "Ooooh, that's more like it." Joey grinned feeling deeply satisfied. The Missourian had received so many cocks over the years through his work and it always felt better when the camera was off. Now he didn't have to think about looking sexy, moaning constantly or keeping his legs out of shot. Now he could just enjoy the sexy film star's great cock and perfect body. Nick wasn't chiseled from fairytale granite like so many of the guys Joey had to fuck, Nick was real, pale across his chest but tanned down his arms, a little bicep muscle but not bursting through his shirt and body hair, yes, body hair. His nipples, his trail and his pubes all had hair, Joey loved it.

The walls began to echo with the sound of Nick's crotch pounding against Joey's smooth bum cheeks. The actor didn't hold back, _[he knows how to take it]_ Nick told himself resting his hands on Joey's shoulders and pulling them hard towards him as his crotch smashed hard in the opposite direction. Every time Nick pulled out, he pulled as far back as he dared before plunging back inside the sexy twink, every inch of his length rubbing along the 21-year-old’s tight insides.

Nick pumped his slim body as hard as he could into the pornstar, giving no thought to how much pain the bottom might be in. _[He's taken harder fucks than this I'm sure.]_ Nick convinced himself, moving a hand to spread Joey's legs a little wider. They both gave a satisfied groan as the 24-year-old’s cock managed to advance a little deeper inside the twink. The beautiful smooth round peaches that were Joey's bum cheeks cushioned the top's thrusts as Nick landed blow after blow of his hard meat. 

Joey jerked himself intermittently as Nick fucked him, making sure not to get too excited by the top's hard cock whilst making sure he would be close when the time came. The 21-year-old was in dreamland, disbelieving that the amazing actor was actually fucking him. To remind himself Joey glanced behind and beamed, it was true and he jerked himself a little harder to remind himself how much he was enjoying it.

Nick pulled Joey all the way down to his crotch and guided the twink to stand up. The sexy pornstar was a little smaller than Nick, but his cute arse lined up near perfectly with the actor's hard cock. Nick shuffled them towards the wall where Joey could rest his palms and began to pound the twink's hole again. Joey's smooth tanned cheeks rippled as the weight of the 24-year-old began to crash into his arse again. "You like that?" Nick panted as he increased the power of his attention on the bottom's arse. "Yeah, give it to me." Joey begged. The compact twink stretched out his arms to cushion himself from the wall as Nick hammered his tense arse. 

The pornstar's hairy pits were exposed again for Nick to attack and he did so ravenously. The 24-year-old’s nose slipped under Joey's arm and sucked in his manly flavour. The hot west coast sun had made the boyish twink smell like a husky man through his long bushy hairs. Nick couldn't be more turned on, Joey's hole suffered the increasing tension in Nick's balls as the top plunged deep up into him. Joey's plump arse cushioned the aggressive blows of Nick's crotch as the top rocked back and forth. The thick-cocked actor clearly had some energy to burn as Joey could feel his arms struggling to keep him away from the wall each time the top ploughed back to his hilt.

Joey pushed his arse back into Nick’s crotch in time with the top’s pumps, the pornstar's cock bobbed with increasing vigour as the horny boys fucked harder. The 24-year-old's hand rested on top of Joey's head and ran through his hair before closing around a clump of Joey's neat hair for leverage. A moan slipped from Joey's lips as his head tilted back with Nick's grip. "Yeah." He moaned submissively enjoying Nick's increasing power.

Nick lifted the pornstar's left leg onto the arm of the couch and continued his assault on the twink's hole. Joey’s smooth golden skin tightened around his little leg muscles, a little smattering of hairs decorated the lower half of his leg and as Nick peered over the bottom’s shoulder he spied a little tattoo up the inside of his lower leg just above his trainers.

Nick’s hands gripped Joey’s hips and the top slammed hard into Joey’s widened hole. The twink’s ring squeezed valiantly whilst Nick’s cock slid back and forth inside him stretching his perfect, smooth entrance as it did. The top's fingers slid over Joey's birthmark, the contrasting little brown mark on his right ribs. Nick's cock slid deep inside the sexy bottom as he fucked Joey as hard as he could. 

Joey curved his back leaning into the top as his tunnel accepted Nick's perfect cock. "I wanna ride you." Joey whispered, pulling Nick's chin towards him and giving him another kiss. Their kiss broke and Nick gave Joey a nod, the top slammed his crotch into Joey's soft cheeks once more and then pulled himself free, the 21-year-old’s ring closed tight free of its invader.

Nick threw himself into the couch landing with an almighty thud. Joey followed the older boy over and clambered onto the couch, placing a white trainer on each side of Nick straddling the sexy top. The pornstar reached behind to take hold of Nick's hard cock and held it steady before sinking down on to him. 

"Oh god yeah." Nick groaned happily as his cock once again became surrounded by the warmth of Joey's hole. The sexy twink began to bounce in Nick's lap, his smooth cheeks clapping gently against the top's thighs as he worked his pole. The sexy twink's hard cock bounced with him, slapping hard against Nick's abs each time he landed. The actor took hold of Joey's bobbing shaft and began to stroke him fast as the bottom fucked himself. Joey threw his head back and moaned, his swollen head felt incredible in the 24-year-old’s tight fist. 

Joey looked down at Nick, their eyes met and Joey leaned forward to close the gap between them. Nick edged his face up slightly and their tongues met slipping between each other's lips. Joey expertly fucked himself, pounding his soft cheeks into the actor's hairy crotch. Their tongues poked around inside each other's mouths, saliva travelling tongue to tongue as they sucked harder.

Joey's warm body pressed against Nick's whilst the 24-year-old continued to pump the pornstar's pole. The actor's fist slid faster over the tender skin of Joey's hard cock. A strand of precum dribbled down over Nick's knuckles as he pumped the Missourian. Joey's 7 inches throbbed and he moaned through his nose, he placed a hand behind Nick's head and pulled the top in closer. 

The pornstar's torso muscles worked hard, pulling him along the actor's throbbing cock. Both were moaning through their noses unwilling to break their kiss as they fucked. Joey tensed his ring as hard as he could, he exhaled deeply through his nose and his other arm gripped Nick's bicep hard.

Joey's balls fluttered and his left hand gripped Nick tightly, the 24-year-old felt Joey's cock pulsing hard in his fist. Nick squeezed the bottom's shaft back firmly and continued to pump him rapidly, the twink could feel his pole tensing in Nick’s hand as his balls began to empty. The 21-year-old continued to bounce aggressively into Nick's lap, sliding along the older boy's cock as the pair of them moaned and groaned.

Nick felt the warmth of Joey's seed squirting across his chest, their lips remained glued together as Joey's balls emptied their contents across the sexy actor. His hard cock throbbed within Nick's fist as strands of his cream flowed through him and fired up across the older boy's chest. Nick could feel cum squirting across his abs, his belly button, his pec, his pec again, another shot on his abs, another on his pec and a final shot on his belly button before a little cum dribbled down over his knuckles. Joey's nose exhaled hard, breathing his warm breath over Nick's top lip as his orgasm gripped his body. The bottom managed to maintain his form, his arse swallowing Nick's amazing cock whilst his own squirted his juice intensely across the 24-year-old.

With his orgasm over, Joey broke their kiss, "how close are you?" He asked, "yeah, I'm close." Nick breathed with a smile. "I want you to shoot all over yourself." Joey grinned, "can you do that for me?" He continued seductively. "Sure." Nick beamed. Joey smiled sinking into Nick's lap again before pulling himself off the 24-year-old. 

Nick took hold of his shaft and began to jerk himself hard, Joey winced feeling his ring returning to its normal state before he lowered himself down to his knees and shuffled between the actor's legs. Their eyes connected and Joey rolled his tongue along his lips invitingly, Nick grinned and groaned as his fist pumped faster still, his cut cock pulsed in his hand as he felt himself getting ever closer. Joey planted a kiss against the inside of Nick's meaty thigh, the pornstar moaned seductively once more as he rolled his tongue up towards the 24-year-old’s balls.

Nick's face began to twist and screw, "oh Christ." He grunted, Joey smiled and sucked at Nick's ball sack as the older boy began to empty. Nick looked down at his slit whilst Joey looked up his body. The actor's cock throbbed then exploded as his cum flew into the air. Large globs of cum flew high up the 24-year-old’s body as he groaned with pleasure. Warm cum splashed across Nick's chest joining Joey's cum sprayed across his pecs and abs. Joey’s hands stroked Nick's thighs as the older boy came, the actor beaming with glee as the final shots fell into his pubes. 

Nick's breathing slowed and the older boy's fist stopped pumping. Joey rose up sliding his face along Nick's chest with his tongue out as he did so. Their joint cream ran down his tongue and the pornstar lapped at it hungrily. More of the thick jizz stuck to Joey's face as he moved up Nick's body towards his face. Nick grinned down at the approaching messy twink as their faces moved closer.

Joey's outstretched tongue held an unswallowed drop of their seed as he approached and his tongue slipped between Nick's lips. The actor swirled his tongue around Joey's as they embraced once more tasting their joint flavour. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever whilst they sighed happily. 

Finally Nick pulled Joey up to the couch and they sat together naked. “That was pretty awesome.” Joey grinned looking over to Nick. “It really was, you’re insanely good at that!” Nick sniggered. “Yeah, it's reassuring that I’m good at my job.” Joey giggled, his head falling on to Nick’s chest.

“So why do you call yourself John?” Joey whispered, Nick smiled, he knew Joey would ask. “Its my middle name and it sounds nothing like Nick.” he explained. “That’s nice.” Joey replied “You get noticed often then?” Joey continued, “Yeah, it's great some days, but then I have no freedom.” Nick sighed. “I know how you feel, some of the fans who approach me ask for the sickest things.” Joey chuckled, “I don’t doubt it.” Nick agreed, “Including Hollywood actors pulling up at the side of the road and calling me over like a boy-of-the-night.” “You loved that and you know it.” Nick beamed. “I did, its my favourite fan encounter so far.” “Mine too.” Their lips closed again and kissed gently.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
